Mario the KungFu Master
by kiloweb
Summary: Mario and Luigi are practicing their Kung Fu on each other when Luigi suddenly goes mad, and Mario is forced to kill his brother in defence. Mario goes out to find his real brother and to find out Bowser's evil scheme.
1. Mario and Luigi match turns deadly

Mario the kung-fu master  
by philip lorenzo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We find mario training in a judo he made.  
  
Mario: Huwoooo, haya!  
  
Mario chops 4 woods stocked up on each other in half from luigi's hands.  
  
Luigi looks at mario at a funny look. It looks like a challenge!  
  
Luigi: Hmm, your skills are pretty good, but you can never defeat me! Hah! hwooo hea!  
  
Luigi starts to do some kung-fu moves he watched from jackie chan movies. Mario also does   
  
the same, but he also knows some moves from bruce lee and chuck norris just in case.  
  
Mario:Hwoo!  
  
Mario and Luigi jump into the air and kick. They both block and land. Mario does a high punch,  
  
but luigi counters with a low kick, but mario is too quick and jumps in the nick of time. Mario   
  
tries to do a high jump kick while in the air, but luigi ducks and grabs him by the leg and  
  
him toward the wall at great speed. Smash!  
  
Mario: You are a quick, but I am a mucha quicker! Prepare toa meeta your dooma! Hoyyyyaaaaa!  
  
Mario does a spin like in the matrix, and everything slows down like in the matrix and mario  
  
spreads his arms and his legs in into the air, preparing to kick. Mario kicks and kicks, but   
  
Luigi's cat like reflexis dodge every one of them, and punches mario into the face.  
  
Mario slams into the wall where he was smashed before slowely stands up. He wipes his mouth   
  
and sees that there is no blood, but it really hurt. Mario is really mad this time! Everything  
  
goes into slow motion again, and he puts his shades on. She goes into a stance, and motions   
  
to come on. Mario is really angry now!!!  
  
Luigi runs at him and does a flying kick, but mario ducks and does a back flip, letting his  
  
foot nearly making contact to luigi as he flies by. Mario strikes with his elbow and luigi   
  
blocks and does a low kick. Mario blocks the lowkick with his foot, and tries to do a high kick.  
  
Luigi ducks and quickly does a medium-kick, but mario jumps and does a high jump kick, making  
  
contact to luigi's left ear. Luigi flies at 100 miles an hour to the wall where mario flew.  
  
Luigi gets mad and puts his shades on and pulls out his gun! Luigi tries to shoot mario,   
  
but mario quickly heads to the wall and walks across it, and doing a flip( like in the matrix)  
  
then he spots a gun on the floor that luigi had thrown. Luigi threw his gun and got out a   
  
machine gun and started shooting mario. Mario ran for it and did a summersault(yup, slow motion  
  
again) and graps it, then starts shooting while in the middle of his sumersault. It hits luigi  
  
right in the gut and luigi falls down. Mario goes over to luigi and sees if he's ok.  
  
Mario: Ara you ok luigi?   
  
Luigi gets up and shows his mark, and he had a bullet proff vest! He quickly takes out his   
  
machine gun and shootes mario. Mario dodges them (like in the matrix)(slow motion again)  
  
and gets shoot in the gut and falls down. Luidi goes over and shootes him again and again  
  
five times in a row. Luigi felt his neck and saw no pulse, and walked away.   
  
suddenly, peach came over to investigate.  
  
Peach: Oh my gosh!   
  
Peach runs over to mario.  
  
Peach: Mario, speak to me!  
  
Peach starts to cry.  
  
Peach: Mario, you can't die. When I was walking in the woods, I ran into this person. He told me  
  
that I would fall in love of someone, and he would be the best. So mario, you can't be dead.  
  
Peach passionately kisses mario on the cheet. Suddenly, Mario gets up, and walks to Luigi.   
  
Luigi: What? you're still alive!?  
  
Luigi busts out his machine gun and starts shooting him like crazy. Mario stops them and   
  
inspects them,then drops them. Mario walkes on over to Luigi. Luigi tries all of his   
  
Jackie Chan Moves on him, but Mario is too quick and defents himself and kicks luigi   
  
all the way onto the wall. Mario runs ont him and does a high jump kick at the speed of light,   
  
and kicks luigi into the wall, and triggers the machine gun and shoots him.   
  
Mario: Oh no luigi, my one and only brother. Why did it have to end like this? Why! Whyyyyy!  
  
Mario stood there in grief from the lost of his brother. What has gotten into him? What has   
  
Gotten into luigi, making him so violent and trying to kill him like that? Mario knew that   
  
that couldn't possibly be luigi. His brother would never do that.  
  
Mario: Bowser!  
  
Bowser was the only one that could be behind this, and Mario must avenge his brother's death   
  
and destroy bowsers evil scheme. But is luigi really dead? luigi didn't know moves   
  
like that. Maybe, just maybe, his brother was actually alive! Mario rushed out the door   
  
and ran out, on the journey to find his brother and bowser. 


	2. Speed over strength

ch2 girls aren't as weak as they look  
by philip lorenzo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mario dashes out the door and trips over a ditch. Footprints! It looked like footprints,   
  
and a trail that might have been bowser's tail dragging. Mario followed it and it led into a   
  
forest with tons and tons of mushrooms. Mario kept following it and he suddenly encountered a   
  
fork in the road, with three  
  
places to go. Mario took the middle one, and soon as he walked, the other roads started to  
  
dissapear.Mario starts to get hungry, and finds some sticks and builds a fire. He finds a big hole  
  
in a tree and decides that that is where he is going to sleep in the night. Mario gathered   
  
some mushrooms, and checked them to see if they were ripe and poisonous. Mario found that he   
  
found more than he thought, so he put the extra mushrooms in his bag. Mario eats some   
  
mushrooms and is stuffed, and goes to sleep.  
  
The next morning, yearly yearly in the morning, mario smells something.  
  
Mario: hmm, what is that smell? fried mushroom? cooked tree bark? Hey, I'm on fire.   
  
I'M ON FIRE!?!? AAAAAAH!  
  
Mario runs to the grass and rolls. The flames suddenly go out and sees that he forgot to put out   
  
the fire. How clumsy of him. The flame was barely burning and mario stepped onto it to pull it   
  
out. Mario got his stuff and walked on to the trail of footprints to a city. Mario goes in and   
  
sees a bunch of townspeople. Mario walkes up to one of them.  
  
Mario: Hey you, hava you seen a spiked turtle carrying someone that looked like me   
  
exept taller and skinnier with green clothes wearing a hat with an "L" on it?   
  
Girl: Yeah, he went thataway  
  
The girl points to the mountains.   
  
Mario: Ok, thanks!   
  
Girl: But it is pretty dangerous out there though, i don't think you will manage to survive,   
  
there have been a bunch of ninja goombas with arms lately lurking in the mountains.  
  
Mario: Ninja goombas? ppppphhhsss! I can handle them easily. I'm a black belt in kung-fu ya  
  
know?  
  
Girl: What a couinsidence, me too! but I am much more better then you. I've always wanted to go  
  
out on a journey.  
  
Mario: YOU are much better that ME? Whatever. Hey, you wanna go along on my journey?  
  
Girl: Sure I'd love too! My parents just died, because they tried to kill me, but I was   
  
forced to defend myself, and bowser might have kidnapped my REAL parents or something.  
  
Mario: What a couinsidence, that happened to me too! My brother was killed because he tried   
  
to kill me, but then I was forced to defend myself. I know it couldn't have been my   
  
brother because he didn't know any moves like that and he would never have tried to kill   
  
me in the first place, plus, he isn't usually too rough.   
  
Girl: very well, I will join you on your journey, but only if you can prove to me that you   
  
can defeat me, then you will prove me worthy of this jouney. If you can't defeat me, then you can  
  
never defeat master bowser.By the way, my name is kate.  
  
Bowser knows kung-fu? oh well. this is a karate story, anyway.   
  
Mario: Ok, but I must warn you, kate, I am the master of all Jackie-chan moves!   
  
Howwwwwwyyyyyyaaaaa!!!!  
  
Mario and kate both jump into the air in slow-motion and do a flying kick. they land, and go   
  
into their kung-fu stances. Mario and Kate run into each other and mario tries a high jump kick,  
  
but out of nowhere kate does a kick and mario flies and lands hard onto the ground. Mario gets   
  
up and runs and punches, but the girl kicks at lightning speed and flies super far and lands.  
  
Mario: Man, this girl is really strong!   
  
Mario runs to her and she does a flip and does a high punch, but mario counters with a low-  
  
kick, and Kate counters and flips into a spin kick but mario jumps back and counters with a back  
  
side kick, then kate jumps to the side, and they keep countering and countering. Mario gets   
  
cornered to the wall, and runs and walks up to the wall about 15 feet, then does a back-flip  
  
in slow-motion. Mario lands and Kate kickes him a great 100 feet.   
  
Kate: I see you have failed to defeat me. Come back next time and try to verse me, then maybe  
  
I'll join you in your quest. I can sure use a person like you.  
  
Mario: Ok, seeya later! Mario goes back to his hometown and goes to his judo. Mario breathes  
  
slowely, and meditates. He cleares his mind, then focuses his energy. He sees a fly fly past  
  
him at 50 miles per hour. This fly was faster than usual. The fly flies around him again and  
  
again, bothering him. Mario's meditation starts to get disctrupted and as quick as lightning,   
  
He grabs the fly.   
  
Mario: Thats it! I have to use my speed! I can't win with just brute force!   
  
Mario starts to train with speed, instead of force. He learned that you can break something  
  
better with speed, then slowely with strength. Mario goes to Peach.  
  
Mario: Hey peach, can you teach me to be as quick and as fast as you?  
  
Peach: Ok sure. Your first lesson is to see how fast you currently are, so we can see how   
  
much training you need. First, go into this course i build. There are a bunch of huge logs   
  
hanging on rope that will be moving, and you must avoid them all. Mario goes in and   
  
starts his training...   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Training goes bad

Mario kung-fu master  
Training begins  
  
  
  
  
Mario: Whoooooooooo  
  
Mario focuses his power.   
  
Peach: Ok, You must pass this room full of large logs attached to a rope, swinging. You   
  
must successfully get to the end of the room without getting hit by any of the   
  
logs.   
  
Mario goes in.   
  
Peach: Ten seconds!  
  
Mario runs onto the first one. Everything goes into slow motion and he kicks the log,   
  
breaking it. Mario keeps on kicking and kicking the logs ahead of him, as if he were walking  
  
on them. Mario ended it with a side flip and punched one of the logs. He was about  
  
halfway through, until suddenly, peach rammed him from behind, hitting him all the way onto  
  
the wall.  
  
Mario: Peach! What has gotten into you!?  
  
Mario dodges the next punch and grabs her. Her eyes glow and he knows that she isn't really   
  
peach. Mario quickly ducks another punch and grabs her legs and swings her to the wall. She  
  
gets up and does a stance he has never seen before. It was a similar stance to what   
  
luigi did. Peach and Mario both launch into the air with a high jump kick and Mario kicks   
  
her leg to the side and kicks her on the back. Peach lands on one of the logs that mario  
  
had broken and rolled to break her fall. Mario busts out his gun, while peach does the same.  
  
Everything goes into slow motion and they run toward each other and jump shoot and shoot,   
  
but all of the bullets miss. They land on the floor and have their guns pointed to each   
  
others head.   
  
Mario: Youra empty.  
  
Peach: So are you.   
  
Mario does a 1080 degree flip and gets up. Peach jumps up.  
  
Peach: Heaaaaaaaaaoooooo!  
  
Mario: Hwwwwwwooooooooaaaaa!  
  
Peach: Heeeeeea! Hwwwwwwoooooo  
  
Mario: Haaaaaaaaaa! Howya!  
  
Peach runs and does a high jump kick, but mario blocks and does a back spin kick. Peach   
  
does the same, and they both miss. Peach runs up the wall and punches, while mario blocks  
  
and punches also. peach flips out of her wallwalk and her foot makes contact with mario's   
  
face. Mario flies super fast onto on of the logs, making him unconscious. Right before Mario  
  
loses consciousness, he thinks, how Peach got those moves, maybe from bowser? They are pretty  
  
good.   
  
Mario wakes up in this room. He is tied up, and to his left, he also sees peach and luigi  
  
tied up too.   
  
Luigi: Heya mario, whats up? Me and peacha havea been here for quite a while now, and they   
  
surved us nothing but oatmeal! No lizania or pizza or anythinga!  
  
Mario: Nooooooooooo!  
  
Mario becomes unconsious again. Mario wakes up again, and finds himself in a room. He is   
  
tied up and to the left of him, he sees peach and luigi tied up as well.  
  
Luigi: Hey mario, whats up?  
  
Mario: whoa, it was just a dream.  
  
Peach whispers to luigi: Don't tell him!!!  
  
Luigi: uhh, we have been here for a while. Do you know whats going on?  
  
Mario: Kind of, you and peach tried to kill me, but I knew it wasn't you.   
  
Peach: yeah, and when I was there watching you, I was suddenly knocked out with cloriform  
  
and someone took over looking that looked exactly like me.   
  
Mario: Don't worry, I can get you out!  
  
Mario takes out a fireflower and burns the ropes. Everything goes into slow motion and mario  
  
walks on the wall behind him and shoots out the fireflower. Mario ends it with a 540 spin.   
  
Luigi: You didn't have to do that.  
  
Mario: I know.   
  
When mario was walking on the wall, he noticed it was soft and breakable. Mario, Luigi,   
  
and peach both got a running start and do a flying high jump kick to the wall, smashing   
  
it into a million pieces, and they still fly, and they hit a bunch of goombas, wizards,   
  
and other wierd looking people. They run out the door and escape to freedom. Suddenly,   
  
Mario wakes up, and finds that he was sleeping, the whole time. Then, a flying fire arrow   
  
rushes toward him and everything goes to slowmotion. Mario stands up and bends backwards  
  
to dodge it. Another flies toward him and he does a backflip, nearly hitting his knee.  
  
Everything goes back to normal time speed, and mario rushes to peach. Peach launches   
  
fire arrows like crazy, but mario dodges them and kicks peach all the way out the window.  
  
Mario runs out to see where she is, but sees nobody. Mario learned some of the moves  
  
Peach did on him, so he went back to the town that kate lived in, and challenged her to a match.  
  



End file.
